Multipoint wireless communication has become a preferred manner in which to transfer information in current technology environment. Further, multipoint wireless communication can be implemented over a variety of different using different protocols such as cellular technologies using CDMA, TDMA, or GSM technologies. Alternatively, wireless communication may be conducted using WiFi or WiMAX protocols.
WiFi has become a ubiquitous technology connecting various wireless enabled appliances in an enterprise, residential wireless environment, or public “hotspots”. Further, WiFi bridges the appliances to the Internet. The users of the appliances or end point devices may support different traffic types and may access or exit the WiFi network frequently. In addition, WiFi communication networks may carry different types of information traffic such as voice traffic, video traffic, and data traffic. The video traffic may be separated into two different categories. A first category may be one-way video traffic such as viewing broadcast television content, streaming media, or IP TV. A second category may be two-way video traffic such as video conferencing. Further, the data traffic may be separated into two categories. A first category may be best effort data traffic and a second category may be background data traffic. A residential or enterprise WiFi or other type of wireless communication network may carry all or a subset of the different types of information traffic.
The previous versions of WiFi provide convenience a typical network environment such that a licensed technician is not required to install WiFi service, for example. Generally, packet drop and packet collision are not of concern because such situations are handled by either WiFi protocols or a higher layer protocol using retransmission protocols. Having such characteristics, WiFi may be suitable for data applications of which peak rates are much higher than corresponding average/mean rates. Conversely, voice traffic has a peak rate close to its average/mean rate. Alternatively, video traffic may have traffic pattern that falls in between voice traffic and data traffic.